


Description of a faith particle in regards to vampiric physiology, by Jack Griffin

by AlumbianChronicler



Series: Tales of the Consolidation [2]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells
Genre: Dr. Kemp is sighing in the background, Rated for swearing, Science Fiction, and most of it was used up on the actual experience, fake scientific paper, fundamental particle research, griffin needs to chill, griffin only has so much attention span, so much swearing, something else inspired by rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlumbianChronicler/pseuds/AlumbianChronicler
Summary: The consolidation of several different realities into one shook the scientific community.  Suddenly, what was thought impossible was disturbingly possible, and to someone who doesn't accept "impossible" as an answer, the Consolidation provided fascinating opportunities.In which Griffin convinces Dracula to let him try and figure out why sunlight and faith burns vampires, and finally gets around to actually writing up his findings in a scientific paper.  Including commentary from Dr. Kemp.Inspired by events from a serious mash-up of realities in a discord rp.
Series: Tales of the Consolidation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161650
Kudos: 7





	Description of a faith particle in regards to vampiric physiology, by Jack Griffin

**Introduction**

Since the reality consolidation, many scientific assumptions have been challenged. Among these are what, exactly, defines humanity, and what does it actually mean to be alive? When researchers are suddenly presented with the hitherto impossible, with creatures and beings known only from fiction, what is the proper course to follow? Should one discard all prior scientific knowledge as outdated? Should one strive to uphold the known natural laws? Or should one seize upon the opportunity to make great strides into realms no person has ventured into before, into what has previously been termed "mad science?"

Stories of vampires have been recorded for thousands of years, though perhaps none stick in modern minds quite like  _ Dracula _ . With the recent consolidation, this story has been revealed to be, at least in part, fact, with the existence of vampires a very real observation. What does this mean for humanity? Are vampires truly dead, or are they simply a form of life hitherto unobserved? What are their origins, and why do they exhibit such strange abilities that seem, on general observation, to subvert the very laws of physics?

There have been many vampiric characteristics proposed by different cultures. Those generally agreed upon include a dependence on blood, though whether this blood must be human or can be provided by other sources varies, and an aversion both to sunlight and to holy places and objects. Further abilities often include the ability to transform into various animals ~~which really makes no god-damned sense. What happens to the matter? What determines what fucking animals they turn into? For that matter, how the hell does that dinosaur shifter do it? She’s not even a vampire~~ , as well as hypnotic abilities.

Investigations here outlined have come to the conclusion that at least some of these characteristics have rational explanations, despite some opinions to the contrary (1). Specifically, I propose the existence of what I term a “faith” particle, explaining the incendiary qualities of sunlight and holy objects upon vampiric contact, and a functional solution to this problem.  
  


  1. _Maybe a bit less venom, Griffin?_



_I can write whatever the hell I want, Kemp. If they don’t like it, I’m sure someone_ _ else will publish it. _

**Results**

Reactions to various photon wavelengths

Two vampiric specimens have been observed in the course of this investigation, though it is hoped that up to five more may be obtained (2) in the near future. Full spectrum light analysis was conducted, including exposure to:

Ultraviolet

Wavelengths of visible light representing each major “color”

Infrared

Combinations thereof

No combination of wavelengths was found to induce burning. Exposure to light approximating the combination of wavelengths found in sunlight also failed to induce burning.

Further exposure to light passed through different atmospheric conditions continued to fail to induce burning ~~of fucking course it did. But I have to say it because some pompous asshole will go “oh, but did you look at this or that or some other thing?”~~.

Sunlight directed through colored films, permitting only specific wavelengths of light to pass through, continued to induce burning regardless of wavelength permitted, however, dispersion through water seemed to mitigate the burning effect.  
  
  


  1. _Perhaps something a bit less impersonal? They are still people._



_ This is a  scientific research paper, Kemp, not  philosophy . _

  
  


Reactions to items of faith

Discomfort was observed in proximity to objects of a wide variety of faiths. Interestingly, objects whose meaning was unknown to both the holder and the vampire had no effect, while objects whose meaning was known to either one or the other had a reduced effect compared to ones known to both. Objects with significant meaning to the holder exhibited the most effect.

Holy water blessed by leaders of different faiths all produced similar effects. No difference was observed between different religions.

Subjects declined to cooperate (3) with experiments on consecrated land. ~~unfortunately~~

  1. _Do you really blame them, Griffin?_



Detection of particles emitted by the sun

In search of a factor specific to the sun, sunlight was directed into a particle accelerator and passed through three mediums: air, water, and extra-dimensional liquid light obtained from a research associate (4). Neutrons were accelerated through the sunlight, and speeds and trajectories measured at the far end of the accelerator. Passage through sunlight treated with air and water was indistinguishable from neutron passage through air and water alone, however, a measurable difference was observed when passed through sunlight filtered through the liquid rainbow as opposed to the particle passing through the liquid rainbow alone. This finding suggested the presence of a measurable factor within sunlight, proposed to be shifted further into physical space by exposure to extra-dimensional material.

  1. _People are going to want to know where you got it._



_ Well I’m not going to tell them. _

_ And when they want you to prove it exists? _

_ Maybe I’ll show them if they lick my boots enough. _

_ Griffin… _

Identification and inhibition of a particle attracted to “faith” (5)

A crucifix and a plain jeweled pendant were each placed in a vacuum chamber lined with photon sensors. Sunlight was filtered through a polarized pane of crystallized liquid rainbow or polarized glass and allowed to hit the object within the chamber. Angles of refraction were measured for each object. The angles observed within the crucifix chamber differed when sunlight was passed through the crystallized rainbow compared with the glass, while no such change was observed with the jeweled pendant. No change in refraction angles were observed when the experiment was repeated with artificial light.

  1. _Does the word faith really need quotation marks?_



_ Yes. _

A range of substances previously identified as affecting refraction properties of living cells ~~People can read the damn book about my stupid life. I’m not going to list all that here~~ were screened as potential blockers of the “faith” particle. The crucifix and jeweled pendant were each placed within a clear liquid suspension of each substance and the previous experiment repeated. Three possible candidate chemicals eliminated the previously-observed refraction change attributed to the “faith” particle. 

The three candidate chemicals were made into a series of salves, both independently and in combination, and applied directly to the crucifix and jeweled pendant and the prior experiments repeated to identify the ideal combination and concentration to deflect the particle. The most effective salves were then tested on the vampiric subjects’ skin and tested in sunlight, with one evidencing the most efficacy. (6)

  
  


  1. _By the way, I think you’re conflating the methods and results sections. They are usually separate._



_ Does it look like I give a damn? I’ll go back and change the section title to  “Methods and Results,” and the reviewers can kiss my ass. _

**Discussion**

~~Holy shit, this is getting tedious. Can’t I just say “ta da” and be done with this writing stuff? You know what… fuck it.~~   
  


These experiments indicate the existence of a novel particle, emitted by the sun and attracted to the “faith” of sentient beings. While the nature of “faith” remains unsolved, it does seem to span beliefs and species, which is honestly kind of hilarious.

This particle can be blocked by the molecular suspensions outlined above, combined in the indicated concentrations. It should be noted that the salve is mildly toxic to non-vampiric people, and causes nerve-deadening which is usually, probably, temporary. I don’t suggest licking it if you want to still feel your tongue.

Turns out, vampires do make some sort of sense, and I can’t be bothered to keep writing this, so… ta fucking da, motherfuckers. (7)

  1. _You can’t publish this like this._



_ Wanna bet? _

_ No. I  want you to take the time to actually  finish it. Unlike the paper on your invisibility, which I know is sitting as a half-finished rough draft at the bottom of that stack of papers over there. _

_ Why should I finish that paper when that book exists? _

_ Because that book is a, incorrect, and b, not a  scientific publication . _

_ Ugh. Fine. I’ll… finish this later. If I get to it. _


End file.
